


Helvegen

by Ari_Golden_Saga



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime), Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: Berserkergang, First Meet, Helvegen, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ari_Golden_Saga/pseuds/Ari_Golden_Saga
Summary: Bjorn se encuentra por primera vez a Askeladd en una batalla cuando está inmerso en un berserkergang.
Relationships: Askeladd/Bjorn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Helvegen

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic está inspirado en la canción Helvegen de Wardruna. Puedes leerlo tanto como amigable como shippy. Bjorn merece mucho amor.
> 
> **He tenido que hacer cambios porque el imbécil del traductor me lo traduce y me cambia las palabras (sigh).

_He buscado las canciones_

_He rogado por las canciones_

La lengua le sabe a tierra, tal vez esta amanita no la lavó también como había creído antes de echársela a la boca. Inspira hondo y observa las líneas de hombres que ya han entrado en combate, puede escuchar el sonido de las lanzas, las hachas chocando contra los escudos de madera y por supuesto, lo gritos de júbilo y los alaridos de dolor.

Aprieta con fuerza el mango de la espada al sentir que su vista comienza a palidecer, siente los dedos entumecidos como si los acabase de meter en un arroyo en pleno invierno. Poco a poco las formas que hay delante de él se difuminan hasta convertirse en un telar sin sentido, ve rostros pero no puede reconocerlos, parecen diluidos.

Entonces lo nota, un siniestro escalofrío le recorre la espalda provocando que todo el vello de su piel se erice, toma una bocanada ansiosa notando cómo su mente comienza a embotarse y alejarse. Una sensación fría termina en un pinchazo en el pecho y sabe que es la lanza del padre de todos que de nuevo le llama. Escucha atentamente cómo el latido de su corazón le brota en los oídos como di fueran los tambores que anuncian el final del mundo.

Bjorn aprieta los dientes y jadea haciendo que su pecho suba y baje, llamando la atención del resto de hombres que le acompañan. Le hablan, pero el hombre joven no responde, tan solo rechina los dientes con fuerza como si alguien estuviese arañando una hoja de una espada contra otra. Sus compañeros murmuran y el rumor que forman se ve interrumpido por un estruendoso rugido del berserker. Y no tienen tiempo para mucho más, este se lanza sin reparos hacia el tumulto de hombres que luchan contra las tropas enemigas del imperio danés.

Askeladd frunce el ceño al creer ver entre la multitud que uno de los hombres comienza a avanzar posiciones sobre los ingleses. El ruido de la batalla es ensordecedor, pero entre los gritos puede advertir uno grave y desesperado que le pone el vello de la nuca de punta. Se trata de un único hombre, que no lleva ni escudo ni hacha o espada, pelea con las manos desnudas. Pero eso no le hace menos débil.

En un solo parpadeo ha matado a tres ingleses, deja detrás de sí varios cráneos aplastados. Él sabe que esta pelea ya estaba ganada desde un principio, el bando inglés es mucho más pequeño que el danés, y las fuerzas de estos están muy por encima de los ingleses.

Askeladd continúa peleando, venciendo hombres, pero en ningún momento destaca. No puede hacerlo porque toda su pantomima y todo su plan de tomar las riendas de la banda en la que se encuentra fracasarían por completo. Askeladd es un hombre paciente y sabe cuándo mover una pieza en el tablero.

Sin embargo, por alguna razón, aparte de la obvia brutalidad que desprende el berserker, no puede evitar fijarse en él. Casi puede calcular su edad, no debe ser mayor que él, de hecho algo le dice que es más joven, pero la complexión y hechura le brindan un aspecto amenazador.

Las tropas inglesas no tardan mucho en retirarse, no pueden darse el lujo de perder más hombres de lo que ya han hecho. Pero este hecho es indiferente al berserker que todavía jadea y pelea contra todo aquello que se le acerque. Por lo que la gran mayoría de los daneses se alejan de él antes de que pueda matarles.

Bjorn inspira e espira por la boca, jadeante casi falto de resuello. Todavía siente el calor en su sangre que le proporciona el hongo que se ha comido, pero con menos hervor. Sin embargo, los rostros siguen siendo difusos, no siente nada más que euforia e ira. Aunque sus dedos y manos estén bañados en sangre todavía los siente secos, necesita más y más. Para que la rabia y la ira se apaguen.

Pasa su vista por encima de todos los cuerpos caídos, observando si hay algún enemigo a la vista. Entonces lo ve, por alguna razón sus rasgos no están tan difuminados, tal vez sea porque las alucinaciones comienzan a remitir, pero de ser así no habría a su alrededor un aura celestial y cálida que le ruega que acuda a él. Sea por lo que sea.

Bjorn no se lo piensa dos veces, echa correr en su dirección, pisando cuerpos, ramas y otras armas que se le clavan en las plantas de los pies. Pero no importa, tiene que comprobar quién es ese hombre. Si se trata de Thor, de Odín o incluso el propio Baldr. Pero cuando lo enfrenta no es más grande que él, no es como lo había esperado.

Solo es un hombre.

Alarga el brazo para tomarlo entre su mano y aplastarlo, pero algo frío como la nieve le toca el pecho y le detiene.

_Cuando el pozo más profundo_

_me brinda las gotas más preciadas_

_De la promesa de Valfaders_

El berserker parpadea. Solo puede escuchar el zumbido de sus oídos, hasta que este se transforma en unas palabras.

—¿Quién eres? —pregunta el hombre que hay delante de él.

Tiene colocada la punta de la espada en su pecho, puede sentir el frío del acero. Bjorn aprieta los puños y se da cuenta que tiene las manos cubiertas de sangre. Baja la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos azules, jura por lo bajo que jamás ha visto unos de un tono tan radiante como ese, pero no expresa sus pensamientos en voz alta. Tan solo le observa de hito en hito, no parece ser inglés y de hecho le ha hablado en danés. ¿Qué ha sido lo que le ha preguntado? Todavía tiene la mente brumosa.

«Ah, mi nombre».

—Bjorn —responde el berserker sin controlar su lengua.

Entrar en berserkergang siempre le deja un poco atontado después de que cese la euforia. Recuerda vagamente haber visto su rostro entre un mar de muerte, una aureola le hacía resaltar sus facciones y sus cabellos parecían estar hechos de oro puro. Pero ahora solo es un hombre. Uno mortal y mundano. Al que podría matar con facilidad. La decepción le asalta de repente y no sabe de dónde viene. Pero todos sus pensamientos se cortan cuando ve esbozar al hombre una sonrisa de medio lado, el corazón le tartamudea un instante y aprieta los dientes al notar que se queda un segundo sin respiración. Su mente le grita que el hombre que hay delante de él es astuto, peligroso y que debería alejarse de él. Sin embargo sus pies no se mueven.

—Un oso —comenta por lo bajo el danés sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro.

Bjorn estrecha los ojos, no sabe si se trata de una burla o una sencilla afirmación al reconocer el significado de su nombre, pero por el tono que ha utilizado le dan ganas de darle un puñetazo. La espada en el pecho es lo único que le detiene.

Y que se le han acabado las setas.

Pero siente como si se hubiese echado un saco a la boca aunque tenga el estómago vacío.

—¿Y tú? ¿Eres inglés?

—No —dice, luego baja la espada— ¿Cuál es tu grupo?

—Estoy solo.

—¿Luchas por dinero?

—No —contesta Bjorn con una sonrisa en los labios—. Me gusta matar.

El danés le devuelve la sonrisa antes de reír por lo bajo. El pecho de Bjorn se calienta de repente a pesar de que todavía puede sentir el aura de la espada atentando contra su vida.

—Pareces ser un hombre confiable.

Bjorn se encoge de hombros. Está perdiendo la paciencia, odia la charla ociosa, quiere marcharse a comer y beber, y por Odín, a dormir, lleva más de dos días sin echarse sobre el lecho. Además, debería curar las nuevas heridas que le decoran la piel, nota en la carne una esquirla de flecha que le pincha en el costado.

—¿Quieres unirte a mí?

Bjorn entrecierra los ojos con recelo, duda. Aprieta los puños. De haber sido otro hombre le hubiese roto el cráneo de un solo golpe, a los hombres que eran una pantomima, aquellos que derrochaban orgullo injustificadamente, aquellos que se creían los más inteligentes, los mejores estrategas, no merecían que les siguiese. Pero a este hombre…

—Sí.

_Cuando te detienes ante las puerta de Hel_

_y tienes que ser valiente_

_Yo te seguiré_


End file.
